The goal of the proposed program is the development of a portable, reliable, and simple-to-use electronic pneumatic pump actuator. The new driver eliminates compressors, regulators, solenoid valves, sliding seals, or similar components subject to mechanical wear. The basis of the design is a welded metal bellows driven by an electromagnetic linear actuator. The total excursion and rate of movement of the actuator. The total excursion and rate of movement of the actuator are controlled on each beat using a closed-loop servo system which monitors the bellows position and internal pressure. A microprocessor-based digital control system is to be designed which will permit fixed rate, autonomous variable rate, passive triggered, or EKG triggered operating modes. The operator merely specifies the operating condition, while the control system maintains then the desired settings independent of afterload or rate changes and avoids excessive rates of change of pressure which can cause hemolysis. The new driver is compact and portable; and by virtue of its elegant mechanical simplicity, it may be manufactured for a fraction of the cost of the bulky and/or mechanically complex systems currently available.